1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage, and more particularly to a multiple function luggage having a handle extendable and rotatable relative to the casing and provided with a first auxiliary handle slidably received in a first side of the handle and a second auxiliary handle slidably received in a second side of the handle opposite to the first auxiliary handle such that the operator is able to use the first or the second auxiliary handle to carry the casing depending on the weight of the casing.
2. Description of Related Art
A carry-on luggage usually is equipped with an extendable handle and wheels so that the operator is able to easily carry the luggage to places as desired. When the handle is not in use, the operator is able to retract the handle in a pair of slots defined in a rear side of the luggage. Although the carry-on luggage does provide easy transportation for the operator, the handle is easily damaged because the strength of the handle is not enough especially when the load of the luggage is too much. Therefore, another drawback of this luggage is that there is no mechanism to cope with the weight of the luggage.
Even though the strength of the handle is enough to deal with the luggage weight, the handle length is fixed, which does not fit to operators of different heights. Therefore, some operators will have to use different and strange positions to carry the luggage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved carry-on luggage to mitigate the aforementioned problems.